goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Dale
Jim Dale is an English actor. Biography Born James Smith in Rothwell, Northamptonshire, he was a dancer and stand-up comic before his film debut in 1958. After appearing in Carry On Cabby in 1963, Dale became s mainstay of the series, appearing in eleven of their productions until 1992. As well as appearing in a number of musicals, Dale had an extensive stage career, playing such characters as Petruchio in The Taming of the Shrew, Joe Egg and hosting the one man show Just Jim Dale. Dale wrote the award-winning song "Georgy Girl" and appeared as the narrator for the American audiobooks of the Harry Potter series, as well as the television show Pushing Daisies. Singing A jack-of-all trades, Dale sang on his screen debut debut, Six-Five Special, as well as on the soundtracks for such films as Tread Softly Stranger and Twinky. He also sang two numbers as the crooked snake-oil salesman Dr. Terminus in Pete's Dragon. Dale also gained recognition for his stage musical roles (earning five Tony Award nominations), originating the part of P.T. Barnum in Barnum and played such varied characters as Harold Hill in The Music Man, Fagin in Oliver! and Charlie Baxter in Busker Alley. Film Six-Five Special (1958) *Sugartime (solo) *The Train Kept a-Rollin' (solo) Tread Softly Stranger (1958) *Tread Softly Stranger (solo) The Big Job (1965) *Policeman's Song (contains solo lines) Adolf Hitler: My Part in His Downfall (1973) *It's Gonna Be a Good War (solo) Joseph Andrews (1977) *(He Was Such) A Gentle Boy (solo) Pete's Dragon (1977) *Passamashloddy (contains solo lines) *Every Little Piece (duet) Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) *Something Good is Bound to Happen (solo) Television Not So Much a Programme, More a Way of Life (1965) *The Ballad of Magdalene Bridge (solo) Stage The Wayward Way (1964) *Goodbye for Good (contains solo lines) The Card (1973)(originated the role) *Nine 'Til Five (contains solo lines) *Nobody Thought of It (contains solo lines) *Nine 'Til Five/Nobody Thought of It (reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Enterprise/Come Along and Join Us (contains solo lines) *Come Along and Join Us (reprise)(solo) *That's the Way the Money Grows (contains solo lines) *Nothing Succeeds Like Success (contains solo lines) *The Card (reprise)(contains solo lines) Barnum (1980)(originated the role) *There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (solo) *The Colors of My Life (Part 1)(solo) *One Brick at a Time (contains solo lines) *Museum Song (solo) *I Like Your Style (duet) *Out There (duet) *Black and White (contains solo lines) *The Colors of My Life (Reprise)(duet) *The Prince of Humbug (solo) *Join the Circus (contains solo lines) *The Final Event: There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (Reprise) The Music Man (1984) *(Ya Got) Trouble (contains solo lines) *Seventy-Six Trombones (contains solo lines) *The Sadder-But-Wiser Girl (duet) *Marian the Librarian (contains solo lines) *Shipoopi (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones/Goodnight My Someone (reprise)(duet) *'Til There Was You (reprise)(solo) Me and My Girl (1986) *Me and My Girl (duet) *You Would If You Could (duet) *Hold My Hand (duet) *The Lambeth Walk (contains solo lines) *Song of Hareford (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go Round (duet) *Leaning on a Lamp-post (contains solo lines) Oliver! (1995) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tum (solo) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(solo) Candide (1997) *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Lisbon Fair/The Prediction/Dear Boy/The Inquisition: Auto-da-Fé (contains solo lines) *What's the Use? (contains solo lines) A Christmas Carol (2003) *Jolly, Rich and Fat (Jolly Good Time)(contains solo lines) *Nothing to Do With Me (contains solo lines) *A Place Called Home (contains solo lines) *Mr. Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Ball (contains solo lines) *Dancing on Your Grave (contains solo lines) *Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today (solo) *Nothing to Do With Me (reprise) *Christmas Together (reprise) *God Bless Us Everyone The Threepenny Opera (2006) *Mr. Peachum's Morning Hymn (solo) *The Song About Inadequacy (contains solo lines) Busker Alley (2006) *Blow Us s Kiss (solo) *Never Trust a Lady (contains solo lines) *What to Do With 'Er (solo) *Buskers Medley (contains solo lines) *He Has a Way/She Has a Way (duet) *Buskey Alley (contains solo lines) *How Long Have I Loved Libby? (solo) *How Long Have I Loved Libby? (reprise)(solo) *Where the 'Ell is 'Ome (contains solo lines) *Where Are the Faces? (solo) *Paddle Your Own Canoe (contains solo lines) *Charlie the Busker (solo) Albums Jim! (1958) *The Story Of My Life (solo) *I'm In The Market For You (solo) *Tread Softly Stranger (solo) *Crazy For You (solo) Songs From Walt Disney's Winnie The Pooh And Other Children's Favourites (1966) *Mind Over Matter Into Finale: Winnie The Pooh (contains solo lines) *Teddy Bears' Picnic (solo) Oliver! (1966) *Consider Yourself (contains solo lines) *Pick a Pocket or Two *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) Meet Jim Dale (1969) *Plenty More Days To Come (solo) *Mouses (solo) *Wake Me Up (Then Go To Sleep Again)(solo) *Old Time Movie Queen (solo) *Oh Mother Please (solo) *Dick-A-Dum-Dum (King's Road)(solo) *Miss Linda Grey (solo) *I Can Give You The Answers (solo) *I Think I'll Live Forever (solo) *Of My Life (solo) *My Punctured Romance (solo) *Georgy Girl (solo) Twinky (1970) *Twinky (solo) *Plenty More Days to Come (solo) This is Me (1973) *Everything I Want To Do (solo) *Lah-Di-Dah (solo) *Paper Chains (solo) *The Dubious Circus Company (solo) *This Is Me (solo) *The Other Side Of Me (solo) *Wherewithal (solo) *Something So Right (solo) *The Peacemaker (solo) *I Will Take You There (solo) *Let's Do It Again (solo) Gallery jim!.jpg|'Jim!' winniesongs.jpg|'Songs From Walt Disney's Winnie The Pooh And Other Children's Favourites.' oliver1966.jpg|Oliver! meetjimdale.jpg|'Meet Jim Dale.' thisisme.jpg|'This is Me.' dalemilligan.jpg|Spike Milligan in Adolf Hitler: My Part in His Downfall. dalepedlar.jpg|'The Pedlar' in Joseph Andrews. daleterminus.jpg|'Dr. Terminus' in Pete's Dragon. dalebloodshy.jpg|'Eli Bloodshy' in Hot Lead and Cold Feet. dalebarnum.jpg|'Phineas Taylor Barnum' in Barnum. dalehill.jpg|'Harold Hill' in The Music Man. dalesnibson.jpg|'Bill Snibson' in Me and My Girl. dalefagin.jpg|'Fagin' in Oliver! dalepangloss.jpg|'Dr. Pangloss' in Candide. dalescrooge.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' in A Christmas Carol. gasteyerdale.jpg|'Mrs Peachum' and J.J. Peachum in The Threepenny Opera. Dale, Jim